The present invention relates to a document feeder for a printer, and in particular, an apparatus for feeding microfilm jackets to a printer. Specifically, the present invention relates to a feeder for holding a stack of microfilm jackets and for feeding the microfilm jackets one at a time from the bottom of the stack to the printer in a controlled, precise manner to avoid multiple feedings or damage to the microfilm jackets.
It is well known in the art of printing to use a document feeder to support a stack of documents, and feed these documents to the printer, one at a time from the stack. However, where the document is a microfilm jacket, the jacket typically must be feed into a manual typewriter to be typed by hand. There are no known feeders appropriate for feeding a stack of microfilm jackets to a printer.
Special problems arise when it is attempted to feed microfilm jackets to a printer. Due to the material of which microfilm jackets are made, and due to the size and in particular the thickness of microfilm jackets, known feeders have not been able to adequately feed a stack of microfilm jackets to a printer. Problems encountered with attempting to feed microfilm jackets to a printer are that the jackets either would not feed, or multiple feedings would occur, where more than one jacket is fed at the same time, and/or the microfilm jackets were damaged such as by folding or creasing, etc.
While there are numerous prior art apparatus for feeding documents to a printer, there are no known apparatus that can adequately feed microfilm jackets to a printer. Most printer feeders are designed for feeding paper documents (sheets, envelopes, etc.) to a printer and are typically comprised of a relatively complicated arrangement of rollers, drive means and related components. Again, such prior art devices are wholly inapplicable to microfilm jackets and cannot achieve the advantages and improvements achieved by the present invention.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for feeding microfilm jackets to a printer, one at a time, in a smooth, efficient and continuous manner, without damaging the jackets. The present invention fulfills such a need.
The present invention is a feeder apparatus for feeding microfilm jackets to a printer, one at a time from a stack of jackets. The feeder apparatus is suitably mounted proximate the infeed area of the printer, and comprises a tray-like housing for holding a stack of microfilm jackets. The feeder apparatus further comprises a weight assembly and a brake assembly, described below.
The weight assembly of the feeder apparatus includes a pair of pivotally mounted weights. These weights rest on the stack of jackets to create friction between the bottom jacket and the printer feed roller. The weights are linked to an arm which allows the weights to be lifted out of the way to assist in loading of the jackets.
The brake assembly of the feeder apparatus is used to hold back all but the bottom jacket, as the bottom jacket is transported by the printer feed roller. The brake assembly comprises a brake roller, pivotally mounted about a shaft, and held tight against the jackets by means of a torsion spring. The braking force of the brake roller is generated by side loading on the roller by means of thrust washers. The amount of breaking force can be adjusted by turning a clamp.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for feeding microfilm jackets to a printer.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a printer feeder apparatus having a weight assembly and a brake assembly.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a feeder having a pair of pivotally mounted weights for resting on a stack of microfilm jackets to create friction between the bottom jacket and a printer feed roller.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a feeder having a pivotally mounted brake roller for providing an adjustable braking force generated by side loading on the roller by means of thrust washers, for holding back all but the bottom microfilm jacket, as the bottom jacket is transported by the printer feed roller.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feeder for holding a stack of microfilm jackets and for feeding the microfilm jackets one at a time from the bottom of the stack to the printer in a controlled, precise manner to avoid multiple feedings or damage to the microfilm jackets.